1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses with adjustable temples.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a pair of conventional eyeglasses 1 includes a lens unit 11, a pair of temple-adjusting seats 12, and a pair of temples 13. The lens unit 11 includes a lens 111, two opposite temple-connecting parts 112 integrally connected to opposite lateral sides of the lens 111 and having arcuate rear edges 113, and two fan-shaped protruding first engaging members 114 that respectively extend from the rear edges 113 of the temple-connecting parts 112 and that are respectively formed with first teeth 115.
Each of the temple-adjusting seats 12 is pivotably connected to a respective one of the first engaging members 114, and extends rearwardly. Each of the temple-adjusting seats 12 includes a base block 121 having a rear surface and a front surface formed with second teeth 122 that mesh with the first teeth 115, a pair of pivot connecting arms 123 extending frontwardly from two lateral sides of the base block 121, a pivot axle 124 for pivotably connecting the pivot connecting arms 123 to the respective second engaging member 114, and a protruding block 125 extending from the rear surface of the base block 121.
Each of the temples 13 includes a connecting seat 131 for pivotably connecting to the protruding block 125 of a respective temple-adjusting seat 12, and a length-adjustable extension rod 132 extendable in the connecting seat 131. Since the structure and mechanism of length adjustment are well known to those skilled in the art, further details thereof are dispensed withherein.
To adjust the angle of the temples 13 relative to the lens unit 11, either of the temples 13 or the lens unit 11 is operated so as to pivot the temples 13 in conjunction with the temple-adjusting seats 12 about the pivot axle 124. The temples 13 are subsequently positioned through meshing of the first teeth 115 with the second teeth 122.
Although the aforesaid eyeglasses 1 permits adjustment of angles of the temples 13 relative to the lens unit 11, there are still several drawbacks in use. In particular, since the first engaging member 114 and the base block 121 are relatively rigid, friction between the first and second teeth 115, 122 is relatively large. As a consequence, adjustment of the temples 13 relative to the lens unit 11 is relatively rough and inconvenient, and wearing of the first engaging member 114 and the base block 121 is relatively severe.